Till I Met You
by StefanieGranger
Summary: Kurt Hummel is starting his seventh year at Hogwarts and he's not looking forward to ter many years of being treated like a joke,he doesn't have many reasons to enjoy his last year at ter all, Hogwarts is no home to him. Blaine Anderson rules the school and has everyone's attention. Blaine thought his life was perfect.What will happen when Kurt meets Blaine ?
1. Chapter 1

"Not again" I thought to myself as I realized that I was gonna miss my train unless I could somehow magically make myself appear in king's cross station in less than ten minutes. But of course, I could do that all I was finally 17 and thanks to my new ability, for the first time in six years I won't miss my train.

I am aware that everything I am telling you may sound odd,but let me introduce myself before you jump to any conclusions.I'm Kurt Hummel,I live in London and I'm about to start my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know what you are wondering and the answer is no,I'm not a Gryffindor,the sorting hat had other plans for me,I'm a Ravenclaw. But please, don't assume that I enjoy reading 24/7 or that I am very smart,cause that's not the case. Reading isn't my cup of tea and I still don't know how I passed my OWLS.

Even if it's my seventh year,I'm not looking forward to it. Most Ravenclaws won't talk to me cause according to them, I'm not worthy of the house I was put 's face it,if I wasn't able to make any friends within my own house,what makes you think that I got some in the other houses? I don't. I am not sad or bitter cause of it,after all those years I just got used to I still have to admit that being alone it's not what I want for my last year at Hogwarts,but there's nothing I can do about it.

I am looking at a wall that's between platforms 9 and 10 as I am thinking that it may be the last time that I will cross that wall at least as a after I made sure there were no muggles around,I see platform 9 and ¾ and the Hogwarts Express is stading in front of me.I look around and I see parents saying goodbye to their sons and daugthers,friends that get together after a long summer .

I hear my truck falling and the next thing I know, someone pushes me hard and I almost hit the ground.

"That's for showing up this year,Hummel"

That was Sebastian Smythe. He's a year younger than me and he's been making my life at Hogwarts a living hell for the past two since I came out,he decided that it was okay to push me whenever he feels like to my defense spells I have been able to avoid many spells that he had cast in the past.

I decide to forget what just happened,I grab my truck and I got into the train before anything else could happen at the station.I am looking for a place where I can sit,a place where there's no one,cause no one would sit next to the gay kid who dishonors his own house. Somehow I find a comparment that's empty.I get myself in there and I close the door.

I look through the window as the Hogwarts Express leaves platform 9 and ¾ behind.

A few minutes later,I hear the door on my comparment open and I lose my ability to speak when I see the guy that's stading there.

"Excuse me,may I sit with you?"

"What?"

I hear myself say as I try to stop staring at the one and only Blaine Anderson

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure"

Blaine sits in front of me and I try to play it all,Blaine doesn't know who I am.

"I'm Kurt"

"Blaine"

"I know"

Damn it,did I really say that out loud? Great,he's looking at me funny or maybe he's freaked out.I should probably say something.

"You're in Gryffindor's quidditch team,everyone knows of you"

"Oh,you like quidditch?"

As Blaine says that ,he seems to relax once again.

"Not really,it's a nice sport and all,but heights are not for me"

"Oh,a wizard that's afraid of heights,interesting"

Is he mocking me? I don't really why did I say that I am scared of heights,he must think I'm less of a wizard cause of that.I'm not thinking clearly and there's nothing I can do about it.

"So,what do you do after class?"

I don't really know what to say,and he notices immediately.

"Not much"

"Oh,c'mon,that can't be true"

"I quite enjoy music, I can spend hours just listening to it"

As I stop speaking I see a change in his eyes, and I start wondering if I've said the wrong thing.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure"

"Before each quidditch match, I like to play the piano"

I've heard what he said and I just can't believe 's so unlike him.

"You didn't expect that,did you?"

"No...Of course...I mean..."

"It's fine,I understand,the great Blaine Anderson,can't possibly play the piano for his amusement"

"I am just , I can't help but wonder how do you keep a piano inside Hogwarts without anyone knowing?"

"I can't tell you that,let's just say I found some odd place in the castle where I can keep whatever I want without having to worry about anyone finding it"

"The room of requirement"

"Someone's clever"

Am I blushing? Is it showing? I have to stop,I can't let him know.

"Don't tell anyone,okay?"

"Of course,your secret is safe with me"

And I told him the truth, cause even if I wanted to tell someone,I couldn't,I was alone at Hogwarts.

We keep talking for a while and suddenly, the train both stand up and decide to open the door at the same hands touch and I feel a small shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry"

After I apologize for no reason,Blaine opens the door and starts walking towards the exit.I follow him and once we are out of the train,I know he's gonna disappear at any moment.

"It was nice meeting you Kurt"

"You too"

Blaine looks into my eyes one last time and then he turns eyes are following him as he walks away from ,I see him running towards Quinn Fabray,his beautiful girlfriend, and when he kisses her,I know that what happened in the Hogwarts Express was just a bittersweet memory.


	3. Chapter 3

I must've been staring at Blaine for a very long time,because I hear an angry and unpleasent voice behind me.

"Get out of my way Hummel!"

Even if I wanted to move I couldn't,I was still looking at Blaine as he was walking hand in hand with Quinn towards the castle.

"Expelliarmus"

I realize what was happening too late and I end up somehow on the ground.I see Sebastian laughing at me as he goes to his friends. I'm usually able to disarm him first, before I make a fool of myself,but today I just couldn't do it,I wasn't fast enough,I got distracted by my unrealistic thoughts.

I get up and I grab my things and start to make my way to the castle.

The hours go by without anything interesting happening to me,that's just another typical day in my life.

Right now the Sorting Hat Ceremony for first years is taking place in the Great Hall,yet I'm still in my room.

You may be wondering why I'm not with my fellow Ravenclaws or how did I manage to avoid the headmaster.

Well,I'm not at the Great Hall,because of the Slytherins,well and Sebastian of course,they never let me eat in peace,I always have lunch or dinner at the very last minute,if I wanna come back in one piece.

Also all of this is possible thanks to my mom's cloak of invisibility.

She used to say that I should only use it for good.

I don't know if I'm doing that or if I'm just being selfish.

Anyway…It's the only thing I have left of her.

It may sound silly but when I use it I feel like she's watching over me,like she's still with me.

I check the time and I notice that if I wanna eat something today,I should probably go downstairs.

As it's my last year at Hogwarts,my bedtime is more reasonable given my situation,which means I don't have to use my cloak unless it's an emergency.

I figure by now most, if not all students should be in their rooms ,so I grab my wand and my cloak and I leave my common room.

I pass the Great Hall and I keep walking till I'm at the school's kitchen.I knock on the door four times and then,one of the house-elves that works there let's me in.

"Hello,Mr Hummel"

"You know you can call me Kurt,I told you before"

"I'm very sorry,but I can't it's the rules"

"It's okay"

"The usual?"

"Yes,please"

After a couple of minutes,I see her coming back with my meal.

My usual is basically leftovers.I know,pretty lame,right?

But it's really not that bad,you would be surprised by the amount of food that the students don't eat.

"Thank you very much"

"My pleasure,Mr Hummel,have a good evening"

I wanted to say something but I just smile and leave.

As I'm starting to go up some stairs I hear giggles. I'm trying to open my cloak but ,for the second time today,I'm too late.

"Look what we have here"

"I almost didn't see him there,thanks Hunter"

"No problem,Sebastian"

"Don't tell me you got food from the kitchen,it's hilarious"

I ignore them and start walking and I regret it in a second

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Let me go"

"Don't think so,this is for not moving earlier Hummel"

"Cru-"

When I hear just that bit of the spell,I grab my wand,or I try to cause it's not in my pocket.I panick because I can't really defend myself and I know what's coming.

"Crucio"

I start to feel so much pain that I think I might die at any moment.

"Flipendo!Expelliarmus!"

"What the hell?Hunter get up!"

"Leave him alone,Sebastian"

"Really?That's all you got?"

"You don't want me to report you to the headmaster or else you won't be playing quidditch this season and your father,well you know"

"Your opinion doesn't matter"

"Try me"

"Fine,you wont be around to protect him another time"

I heard the conversation but I still wasn't sure who saved me from those fools.

"Are you okay,Kurt?"


End file.
